The Data Integration and Bioinformatics Core will establish a Central Integrated Data System and Bioinformatics and Computational Support Group at UW in connection with the RCE's administration. The long-term objective of the PI is to assist RCE investigators and public researchers in correlating experimental results from RCE projects. The specific aims for this Core are: (1) to establish a database system that integrates data from the Bacterial Working Group and Innate Immunity Working Group Projects, (2) to create a report generating system that facilitates information retrieval from the database, (3) to provide RCE administrators with software tools for assessing the overall progress of the RCE and to have rapid access to information that may be required in times of national emergency, (4) to provide the public research community with an opportunity to participate in this RCE's research through controlled internet access to the bacterial data and (5) to create a public website to provide health care workers and the general public with information concerning infectious disease issues related to the research of this RCE. Examples of processed data to be stored in the integrated database includes DNA microarray expression ratios, peptide identification search results from Mass Spectrometry analysis of proteins, and partial or complete sequence data for bacterial strains according to geographical location. Mutagenic and phenotypic data will also be archived in the database along with experimental conditions and data processing assumptions. This data management system will be used for correlating data that are related by bacterial genes, strains, or other common features. For example, genes can be studied across DNA microarray and proteomic expression experiments to establish patterns of regulation. This core will also provide bioinformatics, statistical and computational services for collaborations between the research groups, and to groups who do not have sufficient support in these areas. It is envisioned that these services will assist the overall objective of the RCE in the process of synthesizing experimental results into knowledge from which new drugs and vaccines can developed. Providing RCE and public investigators with rapid access to information and making all of the latest results of experiments available will help streamline RCE research.